1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic signage and related processes, and more particularly relates to magnetic signage for vehicles and processes related thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetic signage for vehicles is well known. Such signage has typically been made by a process involving the steps of (1) producing an admixture of magnetic powder and a thermoplastic material, (2) producing a flexible sheet of the admixture, magnetizing the flexible sheet, (4) laminating a thermoplastic resin surface layer onto the flexible sheet to form a laminate, (5) rolling the laminate into a the form of a large roll for storage and transport to a signage shop, (6) cutting the laminate into relatively small rectangular signage blanks, and (7) producing indicia on the blanks surface by printing or engraving. In practice, the above process has a number of problems and deficiencies.
The above conventional processes, and related products, typically have one or more of the following problems or deficiencies, namely: (a) the eventual signage maker needs to order a large roll of a given color of signage blank material when the maker's actual short term needs may be substantially less than an entire roll, (b) after the roll has been purchased by the signage maker, the maker must usually find a sufficiently cleared off large work area to cut the signage blank from the roll, (c) lifting of the roll to the work area can be difficult for a single worker to handle, thereby making such rolls impractical for small signage shops, (d) the number of blanks to be cut from a given sheet can vary greatly depending upon the sizes and shapes of the blanks eventually cut from the roll and consequently the number of care and cleaning instruction sheets needed for each roll is unknown, and (e) the use of a plurality of separate care and cleaning instruction sheets for each roll runs the risk that some purchasers of the signage may not receive the instructions. Also, for conventional magnetic signage systems, the sign shop and the end user have typically not had an adequate means of storing the signs and signage blanks.
Consequently, there is a need and a desire to overcome the above problems and deficiencies.